14 Grudnia 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00, 8:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03, 8:32; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Budzik - Grzeczność; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Świat małej księżniczki - Ja chcę sanki, odc. 30 (I want my sledge); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Tata Lew - Magiczne pudełko, odc. 23 (Der Zauberkasten); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Przyjaciele z podwórka - Wyścig dookoła świata, odc. 17 (Backyardigans // Race around the world, ep. 17); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 TELEZAKUPY 11:05 Laboratorium XXI wieku; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Goniec Kresowy - Rozdół Lanckorońskich; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:25 Taki pomysł; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1400; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Klan - odc. 1788 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 87; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Zwierzęta świata - Rekin biały. Żywa legenda cz. 1 (Great White Shark - A Living Legend); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:05 Pogoda; STEREO 15:10 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 11/13 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4609 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4824); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4610 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4825); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Przed Rajdem Dakar - 2010; felieton; STEREO 17:00 Teleexpress - txt - str.777; STEREO 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1789 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1401; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1921; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 10 - Śladem wielkiej rzeki; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Pocoyo - Niespodzianka dla Pocoyo, odc. 29 (A SUPRISE FOR POCOYO); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO 20:15 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 1/4 - txt - str.777; serial TVP; reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Izabella Scorupco, Michał Żebrowski, Aleksander Domogarow, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Bogdan Stupka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Teatr Telewizji - Miś Kolabo - txt - str.777 kraj prod.Polska (2001); reż.:Ryszard Bugajski; wyk.:Sławomir Orzechowski, Artur Żmijewski, Agnieszka Pilaszewska, Witold Bieliński, Mariusz Pilawski, Joanna Jędrejek, Jacek Braciak, Sławomir Holland, Beata Łuczak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Gry wojenne - cz. 5; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Elżbieta I - cz. 2 (Elizabeth I, part 2); dramat historyczny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (2005); reż.:Tom Hooper; wyk.:Helen Mirren, Jeremy Irons, Hugh Dancy, Ian McDiarmid; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:35 Kojak seria 4 - Zły dotyk (Kojak IV, ep. 5, A Need to Know) kraj prod.USA (1976); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:20 TELEZAKUPY 06:55 Przystanek edukacja; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Opactwa i klasztory - Karmelici i brygidki (Carmelite Monks and Nuns); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Radiostacja Roscoe - odc 49/52 Prawda czy sensacja (Radio Free Roscoe ep. Truth or Conquests); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 179 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:45; Pogoda 9:10, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Moja rodzinka - odc. 19/34 (My Family Season 2, Episode 11); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Cogito - Jedynie prawda jest ciekawa cz.1; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Cogito - Dzikie plemię rafy koralowej (Wild Tribe: Reef Gypsies); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Cogito - Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 13; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Znaki czasu ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Córki McLeoda - odc. 163 Stare krzywdy (McLeod's Daughters, s. 6 ep. (Old Wrongs)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 MASH - odc. 41/147 (MASH (K 417)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1974); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Tak to leciało! - (57); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 388 Legionista; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:00 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 10/LXI - txt - str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1086 Dylemat Magdaleny; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Gilotyna - odc. 21 - (również w TVP HD); teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 W hołdzie Rubinsteinowi; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 354 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 705; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 460; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:15 Pogoda; STEREO 23:25 Alibi na poniedziałek - Pokój na końcu korytarza (Nightmare at the End of the Hall); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:George Mendeluk; wyk.:Sara Rue, Kavan Smith, Jacqueline Mac Ines; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Z bliska i z daleka - Anatomia kryzysu (Crash: The next great depression); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2008); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08.00 Buffy, postrach wampirów (49) - serial przygodowy 09.00 Świat według Kiepskich (92, 91) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (114, 115) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (6) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Samo życie (1370) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (273) - serial komediowy 13.00 Buffy, postrach wampirów (50) - serial przygodowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1008) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Boston Public (10) - serial obyczajowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (7) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Świat według Kiepskich (93, 94) - serial komediowy 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1009) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1371) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Megahit: Pociąg z forsą - film sensacyjny, USA 1995 22.00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22.20 Snajper - film sensacyjny, USA/Peru 1993 00.45 Ekipa (4) - serial political fiction 01.50 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 03.20 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Brzydula (228) - serial komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 11.35 Salon gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 12.35 Mango - telezakupy 13.35 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.10 Kobieta na krańcu świata (6) - program krajoznawczy 14.50 Detektyw Monk (15) - serial kryminalny 15.45 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Brzydula (229) - serial komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1202) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Dowody zbrodni (17) - serial kryminalny 22.30 Teraz my! - program publicystyczny 23.15 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 23.50 Tajemnice Smallville (2) - serial SF 00.45 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 01.10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.30 Nocne granie - teleturniej interaktywny 02.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 03.45 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00, 8:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03, 8:32; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - LUDZKIE CIAŁO odc. 58; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Smak tradycji - Adwent; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Bardzo krótki strajk; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Przystań - odc. 8/13 - Nieoczekiwany gość; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1395; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1773; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Jak mały Marcin został wrogiem ...; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 M jak miłość - odc. 690; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Sława i chwała - Koniec pięknego lata; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Forum; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Goniec Kresowy - Urodziny Julka; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Podróżnik - Atitlan - kolebka Majów; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - LUDZKIE CIAŁO odc. 58; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Portrety twórców - Pola z Lipna; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1395; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Dziewczynka z orzeszka - odc. 9 - Jak Leszczynka zmęczyła tańcem wodnika (Liskulka); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1998); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1773; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Z archiwum IPN - Ślady zbrodni; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 157; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Hokej na lodzie - PLH: Zagłębie Sosnowiec - Podhale Nowy Targ; STEREO 23:25 Forum ; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:25 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1395; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziewczynka z orzeszka - odc. 9 - Jak Leszczynka zmęczyła tańcem wodnika (Liskulka); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1998); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1773; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z archiwum IPN - Ślady zbrodni; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 157; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Studio Polonia - "Dom nad rozlewiskiem" - (M.Kalicińska +A.Drabiński); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Hokej na lodzie - PLH: Zagłębie Sosnowiec - Podhale Nowy Targ; STEREO 05:15 Forum ; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVS 06.45 Telezakupy 07.00 Radio Silesia 10.00 Silesia Informacje 10.20 Telezakupy 10.50 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 11.20 Telezakupy 11.55 Propozycje do VIPO 12.15 Telezakupy 12.45 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 13.05 Koncert życzeń 13.30 Kawiarnia prasowa 14.00 Radio w TVS - strefa muzyki i faktów 16.15 Propozycje do VIPO 16.40 Biznes Silesia 17.10 Sposób na życie 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.15 ABS - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.30 Góromania 19.00 Usterka 19.30 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Maraton uśmiechu 21.30 Silesia Informacje 22.15 Dobry wieczór 22.35 Dyżur - radio w TVS 00.10 Silesia Informacje 00.45 Góromania 01.10 Propozycje do VIPO 01.25 Biznes Silesia 01.50 Silesia Informacje 02.35 Usterka 03.00 Propozycje do VIPO 03.15 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 03.45 Maraton uśmiechu 04.45 Silesia Informacje 05.15 Biznes Silesia 05.55 Informator miejski 06.00 Góromania